Favourite Colour
by EX3451
Summary: After an 'unfortunate' encounter at the local pizza parlour, Beast Boy is feeling uncharacteristically down. Will the Titans be able to get him to feel better? And will Raven ever snap out of her trance long enough to help them? - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Hey people, this is my first fanfiction that I have actually decided to upload. The idea came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head, so I decided to write it down. Enjoy!

By the way; _'these are thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. Or anything. I barely own my own life. Being a teenager sucks, I'm basically a bitch to my parents and whatever chores they think up.**

**XxX**

"So, dude, are you, like, green all over?"

The question reached Beast Boy's ears, causing him to groan. He hated people like this, people who would call themselves fans and then ask things that were completely inappropriate. Right now he envied Raven, being able to throw people out of windows when they got like this and not feel bad about it later.

"I'm not going to answer that," Beast Boy said, doing his best to walk past the two dim teenagers. However, he found his path blocked with a wall of arms.

"Come on, man! Don't be like that!" One of them said, his words almost slurring.

"Yeah! You're a superhero, ain't ya? So that means you should accomplish us!" The other boy said, nodding furiously.

"You mean 'accommodate'?" Beast Boy asked. When his question was answered with more furious nodding, he continued.

"Well, either way, I'm not answering that. So either pick a different question or go away."

Normally, Beast Boy would have been slightly more lenient with people like this. However, he was hungry, and the rest of his team were already tucking into pizza. They had even been nice enough to agree to an all vegetarian cuisine. What he did not know, however, was that they were all listening in on his 'conversation' with the slow youths.

"OK dude. Fine. Have you ever..." his eyes suddenly sparked slightly, losing their dead appearance, "...turned into an animal when you were with a girl?"

Beast boy's eyes widened, and over at the table Robin started choking on a mushroom. The bite of pizza that Cyborg had just taken slowly slipped out of his open mouth. Starfire, while oblivious to what the boys meant, had decided to help Robin by getting his throat unclogged. Raven, not paying attention to Starfire desperately trying to reach into Robin's throat, raised an eyebrow, awaiting Beast Boy's reaction.

"Wha- DUDE! No I have not!"

"What about with a boy?"

Raven tore her attention away from Beast Boy, because she was suddenly wet all over. Cyborg had decided that now would be a good time to take a drink, and it had made an encore appearance out of his nostrils at the latest question.

Beast Boy's whole face twitched. The dull expressions on the two in front of him told him that they were not aware of the effect of their question. He decided to play it cool and escape.

"Haha, no. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to do... heroic stuff."

As he walked away, he could still hear the conversation between the two of them. He wished he had walked a bit quicker, because he didn't want to hear their final question.

"Dude! Can I have your phone number so I can call you for a date some time?"

Beast Boy would have answered, but he was interrupted by the mushroom, which had finally been dislodged from Robin's throat. It tore viciously through the air, knocking out an old lady who was standing at the salad bar. Beast Boy turned his attention to the Titans, who were all laughing, except Raven. She had a look of... _'Is that... concern? No, it cant be. And why do I feel like I'm being stared a... Oh yeah.'_ When he turned back, he was greeted with two expressions, one of them expectant, the other... difficult to tell through the drool. He realised that he had to answer.

"I'm... um... married! Yeah, married! Sorry dude."

Before anyone else could speak, a green hawk flew past everyone, out to the balcony where the Titans, minus one, were sitting, and out into the open air. Down on the ground, Robin looked at the rest of his team.

"Do you think we should go after him?"

"Nah, man, he'll be fine. He's probably just a bit embarrassed," Cyborg said, through his pizza and laughter.

"Why would friend Beast Boy be embarrassed? Would the attention and the romantic feelings from that boy not be flattering?" Starfire asked innocently.

"Well, see, it's not that simple Star," Robin said, trying to wean her attention away from the topic. It didn't work.

"But why not? If somebody asked for my number, I would be feeling the flattered," Starfire retorted, staring pointedly at Robin. Robin looked away, deciding that the unconscious old lady lying still on the ground was a very entertaining sight.

"I'll explain later, Star," Robin said, fighting the blush on his cheeks.

Cyborg snorted at his leader's awkwardness. He had been dating Starfire for close to six months now and still he could not deal with public desplays of anything. Still laughing, he turned to Raven. She had not said a word throughout the entire exchange. He noted the creases on her brow and the slight narrowing of her eyes.

"Raven? Raaaaaven? Rae? Rae-Rae?" Eventually, Cyborg gave up, and went back to his pizza.

Raven was deep in thought. _'He should have been embarrassed, so why did I sense anger? Well, that would be explainable. Resentment? Also explainable. But there was also grief. Why would he feel grief?' _Shrugging her shoulders and making a mental note to ask Beast Boy about it later, she stood up and asked the golden question.

"Can we go now?"

**XxX**

When the Titans got back to their living room, they were greeted by a strange sight. Beast Boy sat on the couch, holding up a mirror, staring into it and not blinking. They all stood frozen to the ground for close to 5 minutes, before the girly voice boomed through out the room

"FRIEND! HOW GLORIOUS TO SEE THAT YOU ARE UNHARMED!"

Beast Boy didn't even flinch as Starfire glomped him into a bone breaking hug. After a minute of squeezing the air out of him, Starfire released him. He wore a large, fake grin and said in an upbeat voice, "'Sup, dudes?"

"Uhm, BB? You feeling OK?"

"Why wouldn't I, Cy?

"You flew off before you ate anything, and left us with all your non-meaty crap to finish!"

"Oh, right. Sorry dude, I was just feeling too... uh..."

"Embarrassed?" Raven supplied.

"Yeah! Thats the word. Thanks Rae."

That was the last straw. Raven was well aware of all the emotions that had gone through him during and after that encounter, and embarrassment was not one of them. There was something wrong, but Raven knew he would never tell the whole team what. This was going to be something Raven would talk to him about personally. She used one of the only weapons she had at her disposal at the time. Her mental link with Robin.

_'Order Beast Boy to do something.'_

Robin's eyes widened underneath his mask. _'What?'_

_'Order Beast Boy to do something, I need to speak to all of you without him being there.'_

Robin cleared his throat. "Uh, Beast Boy? Would you please go take inventory of all the paper-clips in the basement? I need to make sure that Slade hasn't stolen any."

Every one, including Raven, raised an eyebrow. _'Idiot'_, She sent through the mental link. Robin was about to retort when Beast Boy raised his hand.

"Uh, dude? Seriously?"

Robin slapped himself mentally. "Are you questioning an order, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy closed his mouth, thought for a second, then, with a huff, walked for the door, muttering things about 'Bird-Boys' and 'Needing a hobby'.

As soon as the door to the common room were shut, every-bodies eyes landed on Robin. Cyborg was the first to react.

"Robin? Don'tcha think that you're maybe the tiniest bit completely and utterly obsessed with Slade? Like, I can probably find his number if you want to organise a booty call."

Raven came to the rescue, blocking the explosives that were hurled at the mechanical teen and holding Robin AND Cyborg down with her dark energy. Before Starfire could ask a question or Cyborg could start howling with laughter Raven spoke.

"Look, Beast Boy is upset and since you two idiots are so good at planning I thought that you could help me come up with a way of cheering him up!"

Every one was released from the dark aura, and as everyone got up, Cyborg couldn't resist making fun of the empath.

" Yeah yeah Rae, Why don't you just give him a kiss and make him feel better?"

The words were barely out of his mouth before he started regretting them. The dark aura was back, snaking around the robotic boy's neck. Before he could apologise, he was hoisted off the ground, the energy the cybernetic part of his neck so that he wouldn't accidentally die. Before she could say anything, though, Robin took the initiative.

"We know that you secretly love Beast Boy."

The loud **'CLANG'** of Cyborg being dropped to the ground was quickly forgotten as, before Raven could start interrogating Robin, Starfire wrapped her arms around the empath and started to babble excitedly.

"Oh it is glorious that the secret may now be in the open so that Beast Boy can hear and tell you he feels the same way and then you can be happy and do the dating and what shall you do for your first date with friend Beast Boy can I do your hair and make-up oh I wonder what your children shall look like will that mean that I shall be the 'auntie' oh I am so excited for yo-"

Raven slapped her hand across Starfire's mouth, the alien princess still talking, not bothering to breathe. Her muffled speech provided nice background music as Raven looked over at Robin.

"Explain."

Suddenly Robin's uniform felt a little too tight for it to be comfortable. He nervously pulled at the neckline before starting.

"Well, remember the day you told Starfire?"

Raven nodded and smiled slightly. She could still remember Starfire's face when she had heard the news, and her yelling had almost alerted the entire mall of it. Her smiled widened when she remembered how she told Starfire the entire story (after painstakingly telling her about how her mind worked), how she had felt her emotions in turmoil for a while, until she went into her mind to find out what was wrong.

She told her how she has found Affection, who had wasted no time in telling Raven about her feelings for the green changeling. She told her about how, at first, she had not believed her own emotion. She told her how Affection had explained, in excruciating detail, every little thing that Raven loved about Beast Boy, from his caring personality to his incredible eyes, which, and she was quoting Affection; "Were the the only things that seemed to be able to stare into her soul".

She had also told her that after she had gotten back from her mind, she had grabbed a book and headed for the living room. She told her that, try as she might, she couldn't focus on the words, but instead stared at Beast Boy whenever no one was looking. She told her that every time he was near, she would get a warm feeling throughout her entire body. Every time he smiled, she found herself smiling with him. And she had told her that the feeling had been growing in intensity for a while, until all that was ever on her mind was him.

Seeing Raven smiling, Robin thought it would be a good time to continue.

"Well, whilst you were out, Beast Boy came into the room, and asked us if we could keep a secret. He started... talking about you. At first, we both thought he was planning another prank, until...

**XxX**

_**(Flashback)**_

"Come on, Bird-Boy! BB can do better than that in his sleep!"

"Keep talking, Tin Man! I wanna see how far down you can dig your own grave!"

Cyborg and Robin both sat on the couch, playing Turbo Road Rage XXXI. At the moment, Cyborg was winning by a small margin. They were so wrapped in their game that they didn't notice Beast Boy enter the room, until he sighed and paused the game using a third controller.

"WHAT THE HELL, GRASS STAIN?! I WAS BUSY KICKING ROBIN'S ASS!"

"KEEP DREAMING, TRASH HEAP! I WAS TOTALLY GONNA WIN!"

"WHAT WAS THAT, TRAFFIC LIGHT? I COULDN'T HEAR YOU BECAUSE I WAS TOO FAR OUT IN FRONT!"

Robin and Cyborg continued to bicker back and forth, completely unaware of Beast Boy's attempts of getting their attention. Finally, he sighed and turned into a tyrannosaurus Rex. Taking a position behind the couch, he sucked in a huge gulp of air and let forth an earsplitting roar. Some of the cybernetics on Cyborg sparked and popped, and Robin, covering his ears, was thrown by the wind generated from the roar against a window, a look of sheer terror on his face when the window next to his suffered a large crack.

Beast boy, seeing that he had their attention, stopped roaring and transformed back into himself. For a moment, he worried that he may have overdone it, and in that moment Cyborg's arm flew right off. Seemingly he had pressed the wrong button on his control panel and he, along with Beast Boy, watched as the arm sailed through the air and made contact with Robin's groin.

Both Cyborg and Beast Boy winced and hissed as Robin crumpled to the ground, holding his injured members. All was silent for a moment, until Cyborg started roaring himself, this time with laughter. Beast Boy, however, ran over to Robin, changed into a gorilla, and picked him up, moving him to the couch.

Cyborg stopped laughing when he realised that he wasn't hearing Beast Boy. Normally, the changeling would be laughing harder than himself at any nut-shots, especially if the one in the cross-hairs was Robin. Looking around, he saw Beast Boy placing Robin down on the couch, before morphing into himself. The look of seriousness on his face sobered him immediately, and he sat down on the couch as well, next to his fearless leader, who was still crying.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. Can you keep a secret?"

Robin made a rasping noise, causing Cyborg to roll his eyes and answer for both of them.

"Sure man, what is it?"

Beast Boy took a big breath. He trusted them with his life, which was a good thing because if they let this slip it could easily end it. He thought of the best way to approach it, before settling with dancing around the subject for a little while, hoping that they would forget he said anything.

"Well, its about Raven."

Cyborg's human eye widened. "Dude, you're not going to play another prank on her, are you?"

"What? No! You know what, just forg-"

"You were! You know thats a bad idea, B. Remember the fake spider in her tea?"

"Dude, I-"

"And the helium in the air conditioner in her room?"

"That wasn-"

"And when you hung tinsel up in Nevermore?"

"Will you shu-"

"And the time you both went off that cliff in that car?"

"Wasn't that Thelma and Lo-"

"And when you convinced her to join the dark side of the force?"

"What the hell are you-"

"Or that time when you shoved that puppy up her-"

"GOD DAMN IT, I LOVE HER!"

Cyborg stopped babbling, his human eye widening even further. Robin stopped crying and sat up, all genital pain forgotten. His eyebrows had disappeared into his hair. Beast Boy, just realising that he blurted it out, made his way to the couch before his legs gave out. As he sat down, he noticed that although their eyes followed him, his teammates were both seemingly frozen. They both recovered at the same time as he laid his head on the back of the couch.

"You what?" They both semi-yelled together.

"I said, I love her." Beast Boy said in a small voice.

Robin spoke up first, his voice thick with suspicion. "Is this a prank, Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked at his leader, his eyes showing a mixture of hurt and understanding. When he spoke, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"Dude, do you really think I would joke about this?"

Robin was about to speak up, but Cyborg beat him to it. From the way Beast Boy had said it, he knew that he had meant it. Plus, the boy wonder would always immediately turn into the boy blunder whenever romance was involved.

"Whoa, thats pretty big man. How long?"

Beast Boy thought for about 15 seconds, before answering, "Well, I knew that I was crushing a bit before Blackfire came to visit Star the first time" (A/N: The episode 'Sisters', second in the series) "And I pretty much figured out that I loved her a couple of days after we got back from Tokyo."

Robin's eyes narrowed behind his mask. "How do you know that you love her?"

"Dude, I probably would accept a lecture from you if it didn't take you a few years to grow some balls and kiss Star."

Cyborg snorted into one hand, while Robin glared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy seemed too wrapped up in his own thoughts to notice his leader's bruised ego. Cyborg's laughter died down at the same rate as Robin's glare, and the three sat in silence until Cyborg asked the question that Beast Boy had been dreading from the very beginning.

"So, what about Terra?"

Beast Boy's brow furrowed, and his eyes narrowed. Cyborg and Robin looked on, Robin still a little miffed. Getting the words together, Beast Boy finally spoke.

"Well, when we first met her, my only thought was 'she's pretty cute'... and thats pretty much it. I wasn't attracted to her, I didn't like her that way, but I knew that she WAS attractive. Kinda like with Star and Sarah."

Cyborg and Robin's eyebrows raised for the umpteenth time for that afternoon, both feeling slightly flattered that their friend found their girlfriend attractive. After another short pause, Cyborg spoke again.

"And what about Raven?"

Unlike before, Beast Boy replied almost instantly.

"Well, at first my reaction was pretty much identical to what I said before. I just thought 'she's pretty cute' and thats how it stayed for a while. But then, we were doing something, I don't remember what. All I remember was that it was relaxing and it was night time. I turned to talk to her and just... stopped.

"The moon was shining that night, and when I looked at her it was like the moonlight was reflecting off of her skin. SHE was shining, and it was like I was looking at her for the first time, but instead my eyes were actually open. I saw her eyes, and they were sparkling. Her hair was as well, and that colour... it was incredible. I just kept staring, I don't know how she didn't catch me.

"In that moment it was like time stopped. I could finally see what I was missing all these years, and it looked really good. Like, the way she looked, the way she spoke, hell, even the way she walked was just all so... perfect. Even her personality, even though she would always push me away, it just made me want to try harder. I just wanted her to be as happy as she made me in that moment."

All three of the boys sat in silence, until Robin let out a low whistle.

"Damn Gar, you got it baaad."

The all chuckled, Beast Boy letting off an "I know, dude."

"Well," Cyborg said, "What are you gonna do about-"

He was interrupted by the swishing sound of the doors opening. All 5 of the Titans stood in awkward silence, until Starfire cheerfully broke it.

"Who is going to do what about what?"

Cyborg was instantly flustered. Here they were, listening to Beast Boy pour his heart out about Raven, only for her to walk through the door a few seconds later.

"Uh-um-er-ehhh-we were just... Uh..."

"We were just talking about what we were going to do about some of the rats that seem to have taken up residence in the basement."

Everyone turned to Beast Boy, both of the other boys gawking. How could he be so calm after everything? Then they mentally slapped themselves. He had to act normal around Raven for so long, it was easy for him. Even though he was sweating slightly, he seemed to be fine. Raven broke the silence that had taken them over.

"If thats all then I have to go meditate. Goodbye."

With that she started walking to the door, only to look around and lock eyes with Beast Boy. Everyone else watched as they stared at each-other, identical blushes breaking out across their faces. Cyborg cleared his throat, and watched in amusement as both of them jumped, Raven pulling her hood quickly over her face and Beast Boy falling off the couch. He quickly picked himself up and sprinted past Raven, out of the door, yelling about going to the store to pick up some humane rat traps. Raven followed out after him.

"Well that was interesting." Cyborg muttered. He stood to leave, but found himself being thrown back on the couch by a very excited Tamaranean.

"Friends! I have something very glorious to share with you but you may not tell Beast Boy and you must never tell Raven that I told you otherwise I fear that she may do the sending of me to another dimensio-"

Robin clamped his hand over his girlfriend's mouth, shutting off her excited banter mid-sentence.

"Alright Star, we wont tell anyone. Now what do you want to tell us?"

Now released, Starfire beamed. She was so happy that she had taken off, and now hovered three inches off the ground. She took a deep breath, and let loose.

"While we were doing the clothing shopping friend Raven said she wanted to tell me a secret. I said that she could, and that was when she revealed that she is in love with friend Beast Boy!"

Her voice was almost as high as Robins when he had been struck in the balls not 15 minutes prior. Both the boys that were still in the room had fallen silent. Starfire was beginning to worry that she had said something wrong, AGAIN, until Cyborg started laughing.

"Man, BB is one lucky kid." With that being said, he walked out of the room, heading for the garage to spend time with his baby, leaving Robin to explain everything that had happened to Starfire.

**XxX**

Raven listened as Robin told the story, smiling at some parts and even snorting with laughter when he got to the part of being hit in the nuts. But she had been silent ever since he got to the part where Beast Boy told them his secret. Even though Robin had left out all the deep and meaningful stuff that had been said (he figured that all of that would have meant more coming from Beast Boy), She still remained silent.

"Uh, Rae?" Cyborg tried, waving a hand in front of her face. This seemed to work to a degree as she looked at him, her naturally large eyes wider than he had ever seen them before.

"He likes me... he reciprocates..."

"Huh? What did you say?"

Raven was too far gone. Inside her mind, Affection and Happy were having a field day. Happy was busy throwing tinsel that had mysteriously appeared inside Ravens mind one day over absolutely everything around her, including the other emotions. They were all unable to remove it, however, because Affection had pulled them into a group hug. They were unable to remove her as well. She was jumping for joy, too ecstatic to realise that she was basically chanting "He likes me!" over and over again.

Back out in the real world, Raven was still murmuring "He likes me," over and over. The others had given up on trying to snap her out of it, and had instead moved her over to the couch. They then worked on Raven's 'Make Beast Boy Happy Again' plan. After 5 minutes, they had everything laid out.

"Alright," Robin started, "We still need some components. Does everyone have their assignments?"

The other two nodded. They would all have to head out of the tower in order to have time to set up. That of course meant leaving Raven there on her own, but she seemed too comatose to be able to cause herself any harm.

Robin straightened up, shopping list in hand. He looked down at his teammates, giving them a nod. Then, he raised a gloved hand up, pointing to the sky.

"TITANS, GO!"

**XxX**

What are the Titan's plans? And why is Beast Boy so depressed about what happened at the pizza parlour? Find out next chapter!

XxX

So there you have it, the first part. From where I'm sitting behind the writing chair this story looks like its going to have two chapters. Not really much to say, other than it was pretty fun to write. If you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a review. You can tell me what you liked, hated or loved. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I write it. Peace!

**_X_**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow, first chapter of my first fic and I get three reviews? All of them positive? Not sure how to explain this feeling but I'm pretty sure it's cloud 9. So yeah, cheers Ema, waterfire98 and Crow The Mad! It's nice to get good feedback. Anyway, here is the next chapter! (P.S I hope you like crude humour. And have had all necessary vaccinations)

In case you've forgotten: _'These are thought'_

**Disclaimer: You know what? I won't say it. There. See how much money you can squeeze out of my broke ass. Make this a magic show. Entertain the children a little. WAIT! I DON'T OWN THEM! There, happy? Now put those gloves away.**

**XxX**

**_(Elsewhere, in a dark, gloomy room)_**

The old man sat alone in his room and sighed. Ever since his wife, his children and apprentice had left him, it had been him, himself and Wintergreen. The old man sighed again, letting his hand splay out across the hundreds of stone cold metallic objects in front of him, while the other removed his one eyed mask. Even since he had left, Slade could not stop thinking about him. The way he stole, the way he fought, the way he made all those tiny little cookies on his master's birthday.

He was a thousand times better... no, A gazillion times better than Terra!

"Why did you leave me, Robin? We could of had it all. Instead, I must settle for your paper clips," Slade said softly. He picked up one of the said tiny bended steel wires and sniffed deeply. _'It smells... like metal,' _he thought dejectedly. He noticed, far too late, the frail old man who was standing at the doorway.

Slade stood up, desperately trying to brush the small mountain of paper clips out of view. He shoved them a bit too hard, and watched with wide eye(s?) as the entire collection fell to the floor, wincing at every tiny 'CLANG' that was heard.

Eventually, silence won over the room. Slade stood, still as a statue as Wintergreen took in the room. It was dusty, had a strange, unpleasant smell and there were paper clips all over the floor. Wintergreen sighed, and looked back at Slade.

"Clean this room at once, young man."

Slade crossed his arms defiantly and looked away. "No."

"Now."

"No."

"Clean it, or I start counting."

"NO! You're not my real mum!"

If Wintergreen was hurt, he didn't show it. Relieved, plenty of that, but not hurt."You've got until the count of three. Clean it or you go to bed without dinner."

"It's my room! And you wouldn't dare, you love me!"

"One."

Slade sneered. He was bluffing.

"Two."

His sneer faltered. Maybe...?

"Thr," '_Shit'  
_

Slade interrupted desperately. "Fine! Fine! I'll clean the stupid room."

Wintergreen smirked with victory. It didn't matter what, the counting always worked. He turned to leave, but he could still hear Slade muttering, "I'M the murderous Teen Titans arch nemesis, I shouldn't have to clean this stupid room. Robin, why did you leave me?"

Wintergreen walked out of the room, shaking his head. He could have been the butler of someone cool, like Batman. Instead, he was stuck with this weirdo, who refused to open the curtains and was obsessed with a group of children. He continued walking, until a thought hit him.  
_  
'Where did he get all those paper clips?'_

**XxX**

_(Back at Titans Tower)_

Beast Boy walked through the halls. If he wasn't angry before, he sure was now.

_'Stupid bird brain, maybe next time he tells me to count friggin paper clips he should make sure we even HAVE any!'_

Beast Boy entered the living room, still mentally cursing Robin. What stopped him, however, was walking around the couch to find Raven, sitting rock still and murmuring, "he likes me," over and over. When waving a hand in front of her face didn't do anything, he decided to try verbally.

"Uh... hey, Rae," he tried hesitantly. No response.

"Rae-Rae?" Still no response.

Beast Boy sighed. She was going to kill him for this later. He leant down until he was at eye level with her, and sucked in a large gulp of air.

"RAVEN!"

Raven snapped out of her muttering, only to see the deep emerald irises of Beast Boy. She gave a tiny, very un-Raven like shriek and jumped, which wouldn't have been to bad if her powers didn't activate. As she jumped, the couch underneath her exploded, sending her high into the air. Her head brushing against the ceiling, she didn't even have the time to try and levitate before she was hurtling towards the ground. She closed her eyes, awaiting impact, only to have her fall broken by something... soft.

Beast Boy, looking slightly bemused, had watched as Raven was sent skyward. _'Geez, I don't look that bad, do I? Come on Rae, you can start flying at any time. Wait, she's falling, right at me!'_

Beast Boy wasted no time shifting into a bear, positioning himself between Raven and the floor. Raven landing, giving off a slight "ooph" and Beast Boy gave a slight groan. The impact probably would not have hurt what-so-ever, but Raven had landed lower than anticipated. He shifted back into himself, again wasting no time to hold himself. This time, however, he felt HIS path blocked by something soft.

Raven opened her eyes, and was surprised to see that she had landed in green fur. The fur disappeared as Beast Boy changed back to human. Raven craned her neck, looking at Beast Boy's face upside-down, to thank him, but saw that his eyes were shut tightly in pain. Confused, Raven looked back down, only to see that she had landed on Beast Boy's crotch area, her elbow underneath her body, driving itself directly into Beast Boy's nuts.

In other words, Raven just performed an elbow drop on a green bears testicles. But you think thats where it ended? Oh no, it'll only get worse.

Raven looked back up at Beast Boy, this time to apologise, when she saw Beast Boy's arms flying through the air, trying to reach his crotch to hold on to himself. There was only one problem with this plan.

Raven's chest was right above his crotch.

Raven looked down in surprise and gave another tiny shriek as she felt hands clamp themselves down on both of her breasts. She looked up to Beast Boy's face, not to yell, she was far too surprised for that, and found that his eyes were still shut tight. Her cheeks turned several shades of red when the realisation of what was happening dawned on her. She went to move away, but stopped when Beast Boy finally opened his eyes.

Beast Boy was confused for a second. His actions had been stopped by two squishy lumps. He heard Raven shriek again and after a few seconds opened his eyes, and blushed heavily.

Raven was lying, her head on his stomach, her legs in between his, which were both slightly spread apart. That wasn't the part that got him. What got him was the fact that Raven was positioned just so that her chest was right above his crotch, her elbow underneath, slightly raising it higher. His hands, which were on course to said crotch, had been blocked by Raven's breasts, which he was now more or less groping.

Beast Boy and Raven stared at one another, both knowing they should move but neither of them wanting to. THEN the realisation kicked in. They both scrambled to get up, only for Raven to trip over her own cloak once they were both up. Beast Boy reached out to steady her, only for her to take him with her as she tumbled to the ground. Raven landed on her back, noticing something had a grip on her butt, as well as noticing she had a grip on something with her left hand.

Beast Boy, seeing Raven was about to fall, had reached out to straighten her, only to be dragged to the floor with her. He had instinctively wrapped his arms around her body, and was now lying on top of her, his hands clasped firmly on her behind. Feeling something over his crotch, he looked down and saw Raven's hand, which had somehow gotten a grip on his nether regions as they were falling. Their lips were almost touching. They were now both blushing more than they had in their entire lives.

Remember when I said it would only get worse? Well...

Before either of them could move, the door swished open.

"Raven? I got some of what we need for the pla..."

Looking up, Robin saw something he never thought he would see in all his life. Beast Boy was lying on top of Raven, his hands firmly gripping her rear end. Raven was lying on the floor, her hand clasped on 'Beast Boy' through his uniform. Their faces, which had been centimetres apart, were both turned to their leader, redder than tomatoes.

Robin looked on, his face almost the same colour. _'Think of something. ANYTHING! Come on brain, now or never'_

"Uh..."

_'Nice start, stupid.'_

"Beast Boy, did you... uh... finish your task?"

Robin's voice finally broke the spell. Beast Boy got up quickly, holding his hand out for Raven. Neither of them looked the other in the eye. Beast Boy spoke, after a bit of spluttering.

"Uh, yeah dude. We don't have any paper clips."

Robin's eyes narrowed. "None?"

"Yeah dude. None. Are you even sure that-"

He was cut off by Robin's bellow of "SLADE!" and his subsequent, rather abrupt leaving of the room. Beast Boy seemed speechless, and Raven's mind was on overdrive.

_'Just forget it. I needed to speak to him alone, nows my chance. Just don't think about- Affection I swear to Azar I will hurt you if you don't shut the hell up. Just focus, relax and- AFFECTION!'_

Fighting the blush from her cheeks, Raven sent a mental order to Brave, and smiled slightly at the resounding 'SLAP' that could be heard in her mind. Gathering her thoughts and courage, Raven turned to Beast Boy, who still seemed to be lost in thought.

"Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy looked as if he had been struck, starting and staring at Raven. _'OK, calm down BB. Nothing happened, just stop thinking about it. Just don't think about it. Or_ _Raven. Or Raven's boobs. Or her butt. Or her hair. Or her eyes. Damn it brain! Stop it!'_

Raven sighed. She could feel Beast Boy's emotions loud and clear. He was so panicked that he might as well have had an alarm and a red light on top of his head. Still, she needed to talk to him, and that would require a delicate hand. She led him too the couch and forced him to sit.

"What happened at the pizza place?"

Raven almost winced at how demanding and monotone her own voice sounded, but it seemed to do the trick. The blush on Beast Boy's face finally receded as he looked at Raven questioningly. All of his thoughts were replaced with a single word.

_'Huh?'_

"Huh?"

Raven sighed again. The best way she could think to do this would be direct.

"You were angry and filled with grief when you left the pizza place. I want to know why. And don't say nothing, I'm an empath, I know you're lying."

Beast Boy thought for a second. As far as he saw, he had two options. Tell Raven what was happening or be difficult. Eventually, Beast oy sighed and chose the first one. Maybe Raven could help.

"Rae, how do you feel every morning waking up and seeing that your skin is grey?"

The question seemed a bit left field, and it did confuse her, but Raven answered anyway.

"Well, I've never really thought about it. Why?"

Beast Boy seemed to pick his next words rather carefully. "Well, lately I've been looking in the mirror, and I can't stand what I see. Its not like I hate myself, don't get me wrong! Its just... green. At first I thought it was pretty cool, I mean, how many green kids do you know? But lately, it feels more like a curse than anything. And that pizza place thing just brought that up in my head. Like, why did that stupid disease have to change my skin to green? Why couldn't it be a cool colour like... like..."

Beast Boy looked around for a second, before locking eyes with Raven again.

"...Purple. Why couldn't it be a cool colour like purple?"

That being said, Beast Boy got up and looked away. He felt trapped, like he needed to get out for a little bit.

"I think I'll head to the arcade a little. See ya later, Rae."

Raven's eyes followed him as he left. His words were playing in her head.

_'Why couldn't it be a cool colour, like purple?'_

'Cool colour, like purple?

'PURPLE'

Raven suddenly sat bolt upright. She had an idea.

**XxX**

So it looks like my planned one-shot has turned into something that will have three chapters. I just want to say a special thanks to all those who followed, favourited and of course once again, thank you to those of you who reviewed. I'm having too much fun with this story, even though there is only one computer to share between my entire family.

Also, anyone who wants to complain about the major OOC-ness with Slade and Wintergreen, I would like to remind you that no one really knows what they do behind closed doors. For all we know past that room that looked like the inside of a clock there was a massive Barbie play set or something (Which I don't own). I mean, its unlikely, but god damn it was fun to write. Anyways, as before, feel free to review! And also, unlike last chapter I can confirm that there will be a third and final chapter. When its released all depends on when I get the chance to write. So yeah! As always, Peace!

**_X_**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Alright, this will be the last chapter of this fic. I'm kind of sad that my first story is ending, but at the same time there is this amazing feeling of accomplishment. Like, this is probably considered a milestone or something. Big thanks to everyone who has either reviewed, followed, favourited or even just read and enjoyed. This was really fun to write.

Just remember: _'These are thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: I've already said it twice, I ain't saying it again.**

**XxX**

Wintergreen walked through the cave's corridors. Slade had called for him to play with him, and being the butler Wintergreen had not been able to say no. As he rounded another corner, he briefly wondered why all villains always seemed to have a cave. Slade had the option to buy a rather nice house with all his mercenary money, yet he chose a hole in the ground that was connected to the sewers. Wintergreen shuddered. _'I told myself to never remind me of that.'_

Reaching Slade's door, he was met with a very odd sight. The Titan arch nemesis was dressed all in pink, with a tiara on his head and what looked like a stick with a large cartoon star on the end. He was standing next to what looked like a miniature mansion.

Wintergreen's eyes widened. _'Oh no.' _He went to step back out of the door, but the noise of his foot on the ground made Slade's head snap around. He lunged at Wintergreen, throwing his arms around one of his butlers, and in one fluid movement yanked him into the room.

Now that he was in the room, Wintergreen had a clear view of behind the toy mansion. What he saw there almost made his poor elderly heart give out.

Slade ran up to Wintergreen, who had landed a couple of metres away, babbling excitedly.

"See? I used the play set mansion that you got me for my birthday and then I used the paper clips, well you can see that and after I set it up completely we can play with them!"

Wintergreen wasn't listening. He was too busy examining the... 'things' that Slade had made out of the paper clips.

_'Are... are those... yes, that one is blue, and that one is green, so why isn't there a red one? And why is that one nak... Oh God no.'_

Before Wintergreen could voice his objections, the window seemingly imploded.

**XxX**

As soon as she was sure that Beast Boy was out of hearing range, Raven pulled out her communicator, quickly choosing the three people she wanted to call. Oddly, only two of them picked up.

"Friend! It is glorious to see you!"

"Hey Rae, wassup?"

Letting the nickname slide due to the urgency, Raven got straight to the point.

"How close is your plan to being completed?"

Cyborg frowned slightly, thinking. "Well, I got the Dimetrodon skull, and the disco ball, but I still need to pick up a few things. What about you, Star?"

Starfire beamed at the communicator, looking very pleased with herself. "Well, so far for the plan of doing the cheering up of Beast Boy I have only managed to find the vibrator."

Raven's eyes widened slightly, and Cyborg looked as though he had been slapped. A rather long, uncomfortable silence fell over them until Cyborg seemed to find his voice again.

"Star, we said we needed a Shake Weight. Thats what you meant to say, right?"

"...Oops."

Raven's head fell into her free hand, and Cyborg burst out into laughter, even though he managed to mute his communicator before he started. Starfire, though looking happy a few seconds ago, was now slightly worried.

Raven looked back up, and waited until it looked like Cyborg was finished laughing before she spoke.

"Look, not that I don't have faith in your plan or anything, but that just sounds stupider than one of Beast Boy's pranks. I have another idea, and this one may be a bit cheaper."

"Yes, but friend, I went through much hardship to acquire this component."

"Then, keep it! I-" She was interrupted by Cyborg's laughter here- "Like I was saying, I have a better idea."

Cyborg managed to stop his laughter enough to talk. "So, you are going to kiss him and make him feel better?"

Raven resisted the urge to pull all of Cyborg's limbs from his body. If he was going to help with her plan, he would need those.

"Just get some balloons and some purple paint, and hurry back here, OK? Raven out."

Wincing at her own use of Robin's sign off, Raven got up. She wondered briefly where Robin had gone. He hadn't answered his communicator, which would probably mean he was busy. If he was in danger he most likely would have called it in. Raven pushed these thoughts from her mind. She had to put her plan into action.

**XxX**

Wintergreen quickly backed out of the room, watching with wide eyes as Slade was engulfed in a large cloud of smoke and dust. Sounds of a scuffle could be heard from inside the cloud, and a moment later Slade appeared. He seemed to have been hit quite hard, because he flew right out of the cloud and into the wall, leaving a large indent. He was no longer wearing pink or a tiara, and his star wand had been collapsed into what looked like metal Bo staff. Wintergreen briefly wondered where Slade had gotten the time to change, shen he was interrupted from his musings by a young voice.

"Slade."

A shadow appeared out of the cloud, its voice barely above a whisper, almost like a threat. Slowly, the dust cleared, revealing the identity of the shadow.

"Ah, Robin. How nice it is to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Robin didn't bother answering, opting to sprint full speed at Slade. He closed the distance between them, bringing his leg around in a roundhouse kick straight into Slades stomach. Slade caught his foot, hurling him towards the wall. Robin twisted in mid-air, landing sideways on the wall, before leaping off at Slade again, letting off a flurry of wild punches.

Wintergreen watched, equal amounts of amazement and bemusement going through his head. Slade always got like this whenever any of the Titans or any customers were around. If Wintergreen was to be completely honest with himself, he would say that he didn't know which personality he preferred. He was interrupted from his musings, yet again, by Robin's voice.

Slade had raised his Bo staff to block a particularly vicious attack, but it had ended up being knocked away quite far. Slade barely had time to get his bearings before he was under another assault from Robin. He threw punch after punch, accompanying each punch with a word.

"GIVE. 'PUNCH'. ME. 'PUNCH'. MY 'PUNCH'. PAPER CLIPS! 'PUNCH'.

**XxX**

Beast Boy walked towards the doors of the arcade. Despite everything, he was glad that he told Raven the problem. He had been keeping it to himself for a while now. Every time someone would call him an Elf (Raven) or Green Bean (Cyborg) or Grass Stain (Cyborg again) or Booger Boy (maybe Cyborg was part of the problem) it had torn him up inside. He must have hid it pretty well, if Raven's empathic abilities hadn't sensed it earlier. Beast Boy shook his head, trying to clear the thoughts. He was at the arcade to help him forget about his troubles for a bit.

Beast Boy stopped in his tracks. His animal senses were sensing imminent danger. He looked all around him. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. There were people on the pavement, going about their day as usual. There were little children, annoying their parents asking for a lolly or the newest toy. There were two strangely familiar teenagers, with similarly familiar dull expressions on their face.

Beast Boy visibly paled. _'No. No no no. Not them. Please not them.'_

"Green dude!"

_'Its them.'_

Beast Boy turned slowly, seeing the same teenagers from earlier at the pizza parlour rushing up to him. He groaned, desperately searching for an escape route.

_'I can pretend I don't know them, and try to run. No, theres nowhere to go and their legs seem faster than their brains. Turn into something small and hide? No, too many people here, I might get crushed. Kill them? No, I cant do that... can I? Will anyone miss them? I might get a medal, and at worst community service. No, I cant do th-'_

"Dude! You ran off before we could ask another question!"

_'Seriously, no one will miss them, right?'_

Beast Boy groaned internally. He would have to think fast, which wasn't exactly his forte. What he needed was more time to plan an escape. Wait! More time! That was perfect.

"Uh, yeah dudes. But only one question, because I'm here on official duty. So make sure its a really good one."

Identical creases appeared on both of their foreheads as the two teenagers seemed to do as close to thinking as they could manage. They turned away from the changeling and started conversing in hushed tones, deciding on the best question to ask. Beast Boy breathed out a sigh of relief. Time to get out of ther... Whats that noise?

The familiar tune of a communicator rang through the air. Beast Boy reached into his pocket, pulling out his communicator. He silently breathed a sigh of relief.

_'I don't care if its Plasmus, I'm probably going to kiss whoever is on the other end of this call.'_

Beast Boy flipped open the screen, and a live feed of Raven's face filled it.

_'What are the chances...'_

"Beast Boy! Why are you smiling like that?"

_'Crap.'_

"Uh, no reason really. Got a high score. Yeah! A high score! So, uh, wassup, Rae?"

"OK... well we need you back at the Tower. How soon can you get back?"

_'Yeah, I'm definitely going to kiss Raven for this.'_

"I can leave right now. See you guys soon!"

"Likewise."

Beast Boy closed the communicator, cutting the transmission, and turned back to the two teenagers, who were listening in on his conversation.

"Sorry dudes, but I'm needed. Maybe next time, or never. Never sounds good."

Without even giving the two boys time to blink, Beast Boy had shifted into a cheetah, sprinting down the street and out of sight. One of the boys turned to the other.

"So dude, what were you gonna ask him?"

The other boy looked at his friend, and smirked. Being an undercover reporter was hard enough, but having to spend time around this idiot was torture. He would have a few words with is boss when he got back to the Daily Planet.

"I was going to ask him when he would finally ask Raven out."

That being said, he walked out of the arcade, leaving the other boy somehow more confused than he normally was.

**XxX**

Raven closed her communicator, noting that her heartbeat seemed to have increased. The smile that had spread across Beast Boy's face when he had seen who was calling, Raven knew it had nothing to do with any game. She felt something in the pit of her stomach, a feeling that had been getting more and more common ever since that visit to Nevermore. It felt nice and strange at the same time. Cyborg had once told her that it was butterflies, but it felt too warm to be those. It was weird, and it was wonderful.

Raven looked up. Beast Boy's room was set up for when he got back. What she had planned may have seemed like a small gesture to the others, but they had no idea what else Raven had under wraps. Raven was starting to panic slightly, thinking about her plan when Cyborg walked in.

Cyborg walked into the room, stopping when he saw Raven. He had gone in to check that everything was ready for when Beast Boy got back. However, he wasn't stupid. He knew that there was more that Raven wasn't telling them, and he knew that she wouldn't tell them even if they asked. Still, he could see the worried look on her face, and he hoped that she wasn't thinking of backing out.

"Want to talk?"

Even though Raven was looking right at him when he spoke, she still jumped slightly at the sound. Sighing, Cyborg sat down on the floor cross-legged, patting the spot beside him.

"Come on Rae, I can probably help you."

Raven stared at the ground for a good minute, before sighing and sitting down herself. When she looked up at him, she gave him a look that clearly read "please don't laugh or make fun of me." Cyborg merely nodded. He knew when it was appropriate to laugh and when it was appropriate to be silent. This was definitely one of the latter times.

Raven gathered herself, trying to find the right words. Eventually, they tumbled out of her mouth.

"When Robin was telling the story after sending Beast Boy away... did he... lie?"

Cyborg couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. If she was worried about this then that was a definite good sign for Beast Boy's future.

"No, he didn't. He pretty much got it word for word."

Raven looked relieved. "Are you sure?"

Cyborg thought for a second, before a smirk played out across his face.

"Dude, do you really think I would joke about this?"

An uncharacteristic smile spread across Raven's face as she got off the floor. "Thanks," she said, wrapping her arms around Cyborg's neck. Cyborg patted her back with one hand. "No problem."

Raven pulled away, smile still on her face. "Good. Now get out, I need to be alone in here for the plan."

Cyborg put a mock hurt look on his face. "Fine, but this plan better be awesome."

Raven's smile turned into a mischievous smirk. "You have no idea."

**XxX**

Robin walked through the streets of Jump City with a bag full of paper clips over his back. He had been worried that he would never get them back, but after they had accidentally destroyed a door in their fight Wintergreen had intervened, pulling Slade away by the ear. He had told Robin to stay put, but Robin had opted to grab the nearest bag, stuff all of his paper clips inside and get out. He may have been a hero, but that didn't mean he did what he was told by everyone.

Robin was still mentally celebrating his victory when he was slammed into from the side. The impact sent him flying, and he only just managed to twist in mid-air and land safely a good 20 feet away. Instinctively, he dropped the paper clips and drew an explosive disc from his ever present utility belt, only to find himself looking at a green cheetah.

Slowly, the green cheetah started shrinking, until in its place was a green boy. Said green boy got up slowly, holding his head, which had made contact with Robin's elbow.

"Ugh, dude, watch where you're go- Oh hey Rob."

Robin put his explosive disc away, picking his paper clips up again. Beast Boy made his way over to his side, and together they started walking through the city back to the massive tower. They walked more or less in silence, until Beast Boy spoke.

"What were you doing out here on your own?"

Robin hoisted the bag of paper clips up victoriously. "Getting out paper clips back from Slade."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow. "Slade?"

"Yeah. He took them from the tower. But its all good because I got them back."

Beast Boy's eyebrow raised further. As curious as he was, there was no way he would be alone with Robin when he started talking about Slade.

"Oh, cool. I was at the arcade, but then I got called back to the tower."

Robin froze momentarily. _'Shit, the plan! Oh man, I completely forgot! I hope the others can pull together without their brilliant leader! Wait, Beast Boy is talking to me.'_

"What was that?"

"I said, we're at the water. Do you want a lift?"

"Oh, uh, sure."

Beast Boy transformed into a pteranodon, flapping into the air and getting a grip on Robin's shoulders. As they lifted off, Robin was still slightly panicky.

_'I hope they can think of another plan as amazing as mine.'_

**XxX**

"Yeah, the Shake Weight and the disco ball were Robin's idea. I mean, it was pretty much the worst plan I had ever heard."

Cyborg was sitting in the living room, talking on the phone built into his arm. He had just gotten back from talking to Raven when he had received a call from Sarah, and he had been chatting with her for the past 15 minutes.

"Yeah... yeah... well, Raven came up with a new plan pretty quick, I think she may have managed to get something out of BB. Yeah, they are pretty cute together... Oh, damn it, I can see BB and Rob flying in. Yeah, I'll call you later and tell you how it went. Don't worry. Uh huh. Yep. Love you too, honey. Bye."

Cyborg hung the phone up at the same time as the doors swished open. Beast Boy and Robin both walked through, Beast Boy looking cheery, Robin lookng a bit uneasy. He set his bounty of paper clips down on the ground beside the couch, and sat down, looking up at Cyborg. Cyborg gave him a small nod, and turned to Beast Boy.

"Yo BB! You might want to check your room out, I think I heard a noise coming from there earlier. I would go in, but if stinks way too bad."

Beast Boy stood in the doorway, then gave a small "humph" and walking out. Cyborg winked at Robin, before his eyes settled on the bag on paper clips. Robin opened his mouth to say something, but Cyborg cut him off.

"Stars at the mall. Now, where the hell did those come from?"

**XxX**

Beast Boy stomped down the corridor to his room. He had been grumbling insults towards Cyborg the entire way, and before he knew it he was standing in front of his door. He reached for the button to open it, then stopped. Cyborg may have been about as slippery as the grease that he occasionally bathed in, but he wasn't normally one to lie. Deciding to exercise great caution, he pushed the button slowly.

Before him was a rather strange sight. All the furniture and dirty clothing that had been in his room was gone. In fact, the room was completely bare. There was what looked like newspaper all over the floor, and balloons sticky taped to the walls. In the centre of the room was a small pile of darts, and behind those darts was , who had been looking out the window, met eyes with Beast Boy. He walked slowly into his room. Before he could say anything, however, Raven walked quickly up to him and placed a finger over his mouth.

"I know you're a bit confused, but I need to talk to you, and I want you to listen without talking. That will only make it harder for me. Please?"

Beast Boy indeed was confused. He had a million questions buzzing around in his head, but he could hear the slight undertone in Raven's voice. It sounded almost... pleading. Making his mind up, he took Raven's finger away from his mouth and nodded once. Raven composed herself, and started.

"Today, I learnt a lot about you. I learnt that you hate the colour of your skin, I learnt that you are capable of thinking. And... I learnt..." Raven's voice was barely above a whisper, "... I learnt how you really feel about me."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, and he opened his mouth to speak, but he stopped himself at the last second. He didn't want to make this any harder for her than it had to be. He closed his mouth, and waited for the rejection, or the pain. Whichever.

Raven could see Beast Boy stopping himself from speaking, and could feel his emotions in turmoil. Above all else, he was feeling intense sadness, for whatever reason. She decided to keep going, talking rather quickly.

"Yes, Robin told me the story. After he told me, I was in shock. I never expected anyone to love me. Nor did I ever expect that I would reciprocate those feelings." Beast Boy's eyes widened again, and Raven could feel the hope buzzing around his mind. Raven smiled slightly, and continued.

"I can still remember the day I went in to Nevermore, to find out why my emotions were in turmoil. I remember finding and talking to the emotion called Affection, and that was when she told me that I had feelings for you." Beast Boy's grin couldn't get wider at this point. Raven was smiling as well, and decided to continue.

"At first, I didn't believe her. I tried denying it, but as soon as I got out of my mind as you were around me again, I just couldn't. I tried to keep acting the way I always did when I was around you, because I never imagined that you would feel the same way. So, this is kind of my way of apologising for everything I've said and done to you over the years."

Raven gestured around the room, before leaning over and picking up a dart. She gave Beast Boy a little smile, before hurling the dart at a balloon on the wall. The balloon popped, purple paint exploding out all over the green on the walls.

Beast Boy's eyes were sparkling with tears. Raven was afraid that she may have done something wrong, until Beast Boy enveloped her in a tight hug. Raven wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's neck, his arms around her waist. They stayed locked in an embrace for about 15 seconds, before they both pulled away. Interestingly, neither of them moved their arms. Beast Boy was looking happier than Raven had ever seen him. She didn't think her little apology idea would have this much of an effect on him, but she wasn't going to complain.

Beast Boy looked deep into Raven's eyes, before his own got a miscievous glint. "Hey Rae, if you feel like staying and helping, we can make it our first date?"

Raven smirked. "What do you think?"

Beast Boy gave her a smirk of his own. "Well, I hope you don't mind if I do this."

That being said, Beast Boy started closing the distance between their faces. Raven froze. She had never been in a situation like this, and now she didn't know what to do.

_'Seriously? You've been wanting this more and more every day these past few months. You want to know what to do? Kiss him. Its what you both want.'_

Raven smiled. As always, Affection. She was right. She had always been right about Beast Boy, from the very first thing that she said about him. She still remembered those words.

_'He's so sweet.'_

She was pulled from her musings, however, when Beast Boy's nosed bumped into hers. Both of their faces moved a few centimetres away, before they both smiled. Tilting their heads to the right, they tried again, this time managing to pull it off.

Beast Boy was pretty sure that fireworks had just exploded in front of his face. He closed his eyes, deepening the kiss. Raven was, in a word, ecstatic. She was finally, _finally _kissing Beast Boy. A 'THUMP' inside her mind alerted her that Affection had just fainted.

After a minute, both of them pulled away, identical grins spreading across their face. Beast Boy was the first to look away, diverting his attention to the purple paint on the wall.

"You know what Rae?" He said, bringing his attention back to Raven's eyes, "I think purple is my new favourite colour. Whats yours?"

Raven looked around Beast Boy's room, her eyes settling on the purple paint as well, before she looked back into Beast Boy's eyes. The things she saw there, the innocence, the wonder, all the hidden pain. They were the most beautiful eyes she had seen in her entire life. She pulled his head towards hers, stopping just before their lips connected.

"What do you think?" She murmured, "Its green now."

**XxX**

Around the corner, two pairs of eyes watched. One of the pairs was covered in a mask, the other a mix of human and machine. They watched as Raven pulled Beast Boy in for another kiss, before they both bent over to pick up a dart. Both of the owners of those eyes were smiling as they started moving down the corridor.

"Ha," Cyborg whispered to Robin as they walked away, "You owe me 20 bucks."

**XxX**

And there is the ending. I got to say that was incredible to write. I kept on adding ideas here and there, and before I knew it it was chaptered. To think that I managed to complete a chaptered fic is mind boggling. Hey, it was three chapters but we all gotta start somewhere, am I right? I also want to say a special thanks, again, to all those people who reviewed, favourited, followed, or just plain read and enjoyed. I'll be starting another story soon, I should have some info on my profile if you're interested in learning more. I honestly hope that you all had as good a time reading as I had writing. Also, please feel free to review, getting feedback always makes me a happy writer. So yes. Until next time, peace!

_**X**_


End file.
